El ruego del príncipe
by Ada Ross
Summary: Hasta para Ed es difícil resistir las peticiones de un príncipe caprichoso y manipulador. Oneshot. Ligero Ling/Ed. Spoilers hasta el capítulo 82.


Fullmetal Alchemist es todo todo de esa genio que se llama Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

**El ruego del príncipe**

* * *

Desde que Ling hubiera hecho su entrada triunfal en la cabaña, para sorpresa de Edward, el persistente rugido de su estómago resonaba en el silencio abrumador que se expandía en aquella alejada zona de la ciudad. Darius y su compañero le habían ayudado a trasladar a un famélico Ling hasta una de las pequeñas habitaciones, donde aún quedaba un viejo camastro en el que podía recostarse. Las dos quimeras, mientras tanto, decidieron montar guardia fuera por si se encontraban con problemas. Edward, para su desgracia, tuvo que quedarse vigilando al xingués, que deliraba en lo que parecía un estado de duermevela. Se apoyó contra las tablas de madera áspera que formaban las paredes y, cruzado de brazos, empezó a mordisquear un palito que guardaba bajo el abrigo. De vez en cuando, lanzaba una mirada discreta hacia Ling, quien aún se revolvía de dolor. O hambre. Probablemente la segunda opción, pensó el alquimista.

Habría querido hacerle unas cuantas preguntas. Como, por ejemplo, por qué diablos no era Greed quien controlaba su cuerpo. Había observado el tatuaje del uróboros sobre su mano, con lo cual Ling todavía seguía siendo un homúnculo; pero por alguna razón desconocida, había logrado aplacar la presencia de Greed. Al menos de forma temporal, y mientras siguiese rumiando y gimoteando Edward daba por seguro que era el mismo Ling que Alphonse y él habían recogido de la calle. Esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

De pronto, apartándolo de sus pensamientos, la mano de Ling agarró su antebrazo. Edward volteó el rostro para ver qué quería y soltar, de paso, alguna contestación impertinente.

—Comida… hambre… —gimió en un hilo de voz.

Edward resopló.

—No tenemos comida, así que cállate y descansa.

Aquello no era suficiente para persuadir a Ling de su objetivo inicial, e insistió un poco más. Edward optó por la estrategia de hacer caso omiso; sin embargo, cuando Ling estuvo dando tironcitos de su abrigo durante más de diez minutos seguidos, acompañados por el sonido de una vocecilla lastimera, supo que no aguantaría un segundo más con semejante pelmazo a su lado. Un tanto exasperado, Edward se levantó de un brinco y clavó su mirada furibunda sobre Ling.

—¿Se puede saber _qué _diablos quieres? —espetó.

Ling pareció complacido por haber atraído su atención. Con un movimiento de cabeza, hizo señas hacia el suelo. Edward arrugó el ceño, y miró al suelo sucio y lleno de polvo; pero allí no había nada. Se encogió de hombros, pero Ling insistió y continuó indicándole un lugar o un algo desconocido cerca de sus pies. A Edward ya comenzaba a tocarle las narices y, cuando estaba a punto de mandar algún improperio contra el príncipe, éste logró articular un sonido ahogado y rasgado que decía:

—Hambre… cuero… —dijo, con la lengua adormecida.

Las cejas de Edward se alzaron, formando un perfecto arco sobre sus ojos. ¿Cuero? Entonces sus pupilas se dirigieron a sus botas. Parpadeó y meditó sobre la idea que rondaba su cabeza. ¿Estaba señalando allí, a _sus botas_? Y tenía hambre. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

—¿Quieres que te cocine, _otra vez_, una de mis botas? —preguntó con seriedad.

Ling asintió lo más enérgico que pudo.

—Estoy hambriento —musitó—. No aguantaré si no como algo _ya_…

El alquimista se acercó hasta el borde del jergón donde descansaba Ling. La cadencia de sus pasos se escuchó en toda la cabaña, desértica y cochambrosa. Sostuvo la mirada del xingués durante unos segundos, que se alargaron en lo que parecía una eternidad. Ling observaba expectante a que Ed se decidiese a dar una respuesta, o preferiblemente a cocinarle un plato _tan_ suculento como el de la última vez. Sin embargo, Edward se tomó su tiempo; hasta que finalmente las chispas brotaron de sus ojos dorados y las venas de sus sienes palpitaron, colérico.

Atrapó a Ling por las solapas de la gabardina y gritó con toda la capacidad que sus pulmones le permitían:

—¿PERO TÚ ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ? —vociferó, zarandeando a Ling—¡NO SOY TU SIRVIENTE NI COCINERO PARTICULAR! ¡Y no te vas a comer una de mis botas!

Ling gruñó y se abalanzó sobre Edward, que se vio obligado a retroceder unos pasos.

—Somos amigos, ¿no? Los amigos se ayudan en momentos críticos cuando están al borde de la muerte —balbuceó, al tiempo que había conseguido atrapar a Edward por la cintura y descargaba todo su peso, haciendo que Ed se tambalease ligeramente—. Por favor, por favor, por favooooor.

El mayor de los Elric lanzó un sonoro bufido y chasqueó la lengua. Enganchó el mechón de flequillo que caía sobre el rostro de Ling y bajó la vista hasta él, que hacía múltiples muecas en un intento desesperado por inspirarle pena o algún sentimiento aflicción.

Y, para desgracia del alquimista, logró de alguna forma su propósito.

—Eres un maldito manipulador, ¿lo sabías? —dijo, y sus dientes rechinaron. Ling esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha y victoriosa.

—Un príncipe y futuro emperador tiene que tener sus recursos. Oh, y la quiero poco hecha —añadió, y acto seguido se recostó de nuevo sobre el camastro; pero de su boca ya no salía ni un solo quejido o lamento, sino que permanecía allí tumbado con la sonrisa pintada en los labios.

Edward refunfuñó y juró y maldijo en silencio.

Aún así, momentos después, había transmutado una cazuela con unas varas oxidadas que había encontrado al fondo de la habitación y estaba desatándose los cordones de la bota del pie izquierdo.

**-FIN-**

* * *

Mi intención inicial no fue hacer Ling/Ed (aunque esa parejita me gusta); yo sólo quería hacer un fic de Ling y Ed en plan mofante porque esos dos me enamoran cada vez que comparten viñeta. Pero mi subconsciente me traicionó y me quedó con tintes slash que yo no esperaba xD.

Igualmente, este fic se puede considerar neutral: si quieres ver la parejita, perfecto; y si no, también. La autora no lo hizo con ningún propósito :3.


End file.
